Cory and Meena
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Meena Kyarah Paroom, you're absolutely amazing and I love you so much...please, will you marry me?" says Cory


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cory in the House.**

* * *

 **Cory and Meena**

 **Cory Baxter and Meena Paroom have been dating for nearly 2 years now and Cory has decided to ask Meena to marry him.**

 **4 months ago, they bought an apartment together and move in with each other there.**

He's already bought a ring and on this day he plan to propose to her.

To his own surpise, Cory is not very nervous.

Right now, he and Meena are in Cory's car on the way home from the grocery store.

"Where should we go for our vacation?" says Meena.

"I've no idea." says Cory.

"There's this wonderful tropical resort in the south of Bahavia." says Meena.

"Not to be rude, but I like to stay as far away from Bahavia as possible, unless I have to go there." says Cory.

"I guess that makes sense, especially after what happened last time you went there with me." says Meena.

"Yeah, that was one of the worst weekends in my life." says Cory.

"There are any other places we could go to." says Meena.

"Sure. Indeed." says Cory. "We could try France."

"That's a wonderful idea." says Meena.

"I'm glad you think so, babe." says Cory.

"Awww!" says a happy Meena, who love when Cory refer to her as babe.

When they get home, Meena change clothes and Cory goes into the kitchen and put all the food where it is supposed to be.

"Hmm..." mumbles Cory.

2 hours later.

Meena notice that Cory has something in his left hand. She can't really see what it is though.

"Meena Kyarah Paroom, you're absolutely amazing and I love you so much...please, will you marry me?" says Cory as he goes down on his knee in front of Meena and reveal what he has in his hand, a small red box. He open it and inside is a golden ring with a smooth green stone.

"Awww! Yes, of course I'll be your wife, Cory Nigel Baxter." says Meena.

"I'm glad you will, babe." says Cory as he stand up and slide the ring onto Meena's finger.

Meena cry some tears of joy.

The next day.

"So, I asked her if she'd marry me and she said yes. And I want you to be my best man." says Cory.

"Of course I'll be the best man." says Newt.

Cory later call his sister Raven to tell her what's going on and invite her to the wedding.

Cory and Raven's parents will not come to the wedding since they are dead. Both of them were killed when they protected former US President Richard Martinez from Nazis in a small village in northern Norway a few months ago.

2 hours later.

"I don't want a traditional Bahavian wedding. Can we go for something more modern...and American?" says Meena.

"Yeah, sure we can." says Cory.

"Thanks." says Meena with a bright cute smile.

"Anything for you." says Cory.

"The same." says Meena.

"Okay." says Cory.

Almost a month later.

Cory is in a room, getting ready for the wedding.

"Hmm, I hope this is the right thing to do..." says Cory as he put on his tuxedo.

Cory look at himself in the mirror, happy that he's no longer as overweight as he was as a teenager.

"Are you nervous?" says Raven.

"Yeah...a little, but that's natural, I guess." says Cory.

"So true." says Raven.

Raven wear a black leather dress.

"Everything's ready." says Newt as he enter the room.

Newt wear a gray suit.

"Good, man." says Cory.

"I'll go and see how Meena's doing." says Raven.

Raven walk to another room where Meena is getting ready.

"Not very Bahavian." says Raven when she sees the white satin dress that Meena is wearing.

"I know and that's the point. I didn't want to go with the traditions of Bahavia for the wedding." says Meena.

"Oh, why not?" says Raven.

"Well, I've never been a fan of the traditions. I prefer modern ways." says Meena.

40 minutes later.

Cory and Newt stand in a church.

"Are you ready?" whisper Newt.

"I like to think so, yes." whisper Cory.

Classic music starts to play as the large doors to the room open and Meena enter, followed by her 2 bridesmaids. One of them being Meena's cousin from Bahavia, wearing traditional Bahavian ladies' formal dress and the other being Meena's friend Emma Rose, wearing a purple dress.

Meena walk up to Cory.

Newt takes his seat.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. We're all here for the wedding of Mr Cory Nigel Baxter and Miss Meena Kyarah Paroom." sasy Father Oviato.

"Meena, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Any day with you is absolutely amazing. I love you very much. I think you're sweet, smart, talented and sexy." says Cory.

"Cory, you are one of very few who accept me for exactly who I am and that is wonderful. You always know how to make me smile. I love you so much. I look forward to my future with you." says Meena.

"I hereby declare you husband and wife. Mr Baxter, you may now kiss the bride." says Father Oviato.

Cory wrap his arm around Meena's waist and gives her a kiss.

"I want some pleasure later." whisper Meena.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
